love?
by little princess keiko
Summary: haruka is fed up with love when her girl megan has another girl marrisa. little does she know a blue haird girl is plannign on takeing her heart*giggles*


*narration*

Haruka walked into her empty house, throwing her school bag and her jacket down on the ground. She flopped down to the couch with a sigh. She thought to her self "Why? Why is everything so messed up?" She looked to a picture of her with another girl, the girl had long blond hair. She sighed "She's such a drama queen!" She threw a couch pillow at the wall and got up and went and got a soda out of her fridge with a sigh "..It's all her fault," she said looking at the soda, "Stupid Marisa…Megan is obsessed with her!" She didn't care she was talking to herself, she kept complaining and flipped on the TV till she had to leave for work.

*haruka*

That morning I had gotten up and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and combed my short hair, I always liked it short. I grabbed my book bag and my helmet and got on my bike and sped to school. When I got up to school I could see Megan waiting for me and I couldn't help but smile. That girl, she insisted on waiting every morning for me. But my smile faded seeing that Marisa was leaving her at that time, and I parked my bike in a spot, got off, and saw she was running to me. I had to smile again, I couldn't not smile when she was still so happy to see me. I kissed her as soon as she got to me and smiled, "Hey baby," she smiled "Hi sweetie! " After that we walked to our classes but for some reason I said something and it upset her, and once again we started fighting in the hall. She ended up leaving like always to her class, I decided to ditch class and go back home with a sigh. After a while I left for work, I loved work. Being with the kids helped me. It calmed me. Unlike others, being with children calmed me down, not stressed me out. I still wondered about Megan though, I assumed she was with Marrisa again, I sighed. "Miss Ruka! Miss Ruka! " I heard a young girl call as I walked in the door and smiled" Hello there Ashley!" Ashley giggled and hugged me, she's three and she's so darn cute! I hugged her back and picked her up, putting her in the air, and she laughed. "Hello Ruka!" two older girls called, it was Macey and Casey, the two older sisters, ages 7 and 10. "Hey girls" I smiled. A woman walked out of the back bedroom, "Oh, Haruka! There you are!" I smiled and said hello back, and saw Mike in her arms "Hey there little guy!" Mike smiled and held his arms out to me, and I took him from the mom. "He's already had his nap today, and Casey and Macey have their schooling to do and chores." I nodded and smiled and got the two older girls to work and played with the babies. I decided to take the kids out for a walk. As we walked I thought about the morning and kept my eyes on the kid, I saw a girl walk by. My eyes became glued on her, she had this aqua blue hair, "interesting" I thought to myself, but my… she walked too elegantly. It took me a minute to realize that Macey had ran over to her and started talking to her. I laughed a bit and smiled at the excuse to go and talked to her, so I decided to jog over to herm pushing the baby stroller with me and making sure that Casey followed me. The blue haired girl looked up from Macey and saw me and smiled. I don't know what came over me but I saw her smile and I was captured by it, and her eyes. I shook my head a bit and smiled "I am sorry for Macey, she loves to talk." The blue haired girl giggled softly and still had a smile on her face. She looked like an angel to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She smiled more when she noticed I was still looking at her and spoke ina soft voice "I am Michiru kaioh, and you are Haruka tenoh. Are you not?" She started to have a look saying she new she was right, I managed a nod and smiled "That's right, may I ask how you know me?" I could see a smirk on her face now, and for some reason it made my heart skip a beat. She giggled "Everyone knows about the famous Haruka tenoh, not many girls have short blond hair and wears the boy uniform at school. And I have heard that you're fast, very fast." I was surprised. She seemed to know a lot about me. I just looked at her for a few minutes, but I had a smile on my face. She giggles softly and it brought me back and I looked at my watch for a minute. "OK kids, time to go." they all whined a bit. They liked her too and I laughed a bit. "Wait. Can I see you again Haruka?" she asked softly. Her voice was so sweet. I couldn't stop myself from saying yes right away. She giggled at my enthusiasm. I stopped myself from blushing but she saw it before and I saw that smirk again and giggled. I took the kids and walked off, I could still feel her eyes watching me leave. What was it about her that made me so… so wanting to know more? After work I came home and walked in the door with a sigh. I saw my phone on the table still "Great," I thought, " I bet I have ten messages from Megan." I looked at my phone and I had about 7 messages from her. All saying, "where are you?" " are you ok?" "hello?" I sigh and messaged her back saying I was sorry I had left my phone and home and I was going to take a shower. I threw my phone on the couch and started the water. Its funny, as soon as I got in the shower and just let the water fall on me I started thinking of Michiru again. What was it about this girl? She seemed mysterious. It's like she knows I like women. Megan and I kept it a good secret since she was with Marisa and every one knew she was. They didn't keep it a secret. I sighed a bit and washed my hair and I got out of the shower and got dressed in some new sweats and a t-shirt then I heard the bell right. I went to the door and I saw my hotel manager there with a letter in his hand "Ms. Tenoh. I have a letter for you, it was dropped of by a young girl. She said she was a friend." I just nodded and took it, many girls say they are my friend now. The manager smiled to me and left and I flopped on the couch after locking the door and opened the letter.

"Dear Ruka,

I know I just met you, before while you were walking the children, they were so sweet. I hope you do not mind me writing to you, as I bet you have many girls write to you often. But I am like none of the other girls and I hope we may get to know each other more.

With love,

Michiru kaioh."

I sat there looking at the letter. I growled a little, its become a habit when I'm not happy. Why was it so short? I wanted more! I didn't understand why I wanted more, and I found myself rereading her letter over and over. I finally set it down after a while and got myself some dinner and ate, I've been on my own since I was young. Mom and Dad died in a car crash. I still miss then to this day. I sat there looking at my food and said a prayer wishing them well in heaven and that God was taking care of them and then ate. Soon after I at I decided to sleep. I haven't been sleeping well since Megan and I have been fighting. That night I had a strange dream. I could see Michiru in it. I tossed a bit wile sleeping, " Haruka, help me, I need your help to defend this earth, we must fight!" I tossed again and then woke up sitting straight up. Fight? I was tired of fighting! I've been fighting since I was little. I got up and got myself a glass of water. I didn't realize I was shaking till I looked at my cup and the water was moving. I set my cup down with a sigh and sat down in a chair " why? What is it about this girl!?" I cried out loud with my head in my hands.

The next morning I got up exhausted, man how I wanted to sleep more. I hadn't slept well at all. Especially after that dream. I sighed and got myself a bowl of cereal and ate my breakfast. I threw on some sweats and a shirt again. I liked to feel comfortable on my way to school. I always changed their in the gym before class. I got my keys to my car since it was running. "guess I wont be running today" I mumbled wile climbing into the drivers seat a throwing my bag on the passenger seat. I smiled though as I turned on the engine, how I loved my car. it's a sports car. All the girls at school beg me for rides in it. I sped off down the street. It was only a moment ot two before I saw Michiru walking down the street. She didn't even have an umbrella! I shook my head a bit with a smile and pulled over and opened the door " would you like a ride?" I called out. She turned to me with a grin on her face then spun around in the rain " but the rain is so wonderful! don't you agree? It sets me free." she giggled behind her hand. I couldn't help but chuckle. She sure was cute. I smiled wile she climb into the seat after I had put my bag in the back " But of course. A ride from you would be even better." I tilted my head a bit and chuckled " Oh really? May I ask why?" she had a mysterious smile on her face " You may, but that dose not mean I will tell." she smiled more and looked straight ahead getting that smirk on her face again. I looked at her for a minute then started the car. I was dying to ask about the dream. But I decided not to, she would take me as a freak I bet. There was a few moments of silence then I heard her whisper " how did you sleep last night haruka?" I almost stepped on the breaks surprised "I…uh… slept fine. And you?" she laughed a little and looked to me. Her eyes, they said she knew I was lying. I looked back at her " What is it about you?" I found myself saying out loud. Then, the next minute, before I knew it she had trapped my lips in a kiss. It caught me by surprise. After the kiss she kept her hand on my cheek and her forehead to mine and she whispered to herself "Why don't you remember me Uranus?" I could hear her. "Uranus?" I thought. " Who was this Uranus and why is she asking it like I am this person." I pulled away and stared at her and I noticed her cheeks were red blushing and I was confused still I finally got the courage to ask her about the dream " you knew I had that dream last night…but how?" she looked back out the window. She had this sad look on her face " because I know you more then you think I do." I was still confused " that doesn't answer my question!" I said with a begging tone, why did I want to know so bad?


End file.
